1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio-over-fiber (RoF) systems, and in particular relates to optical fiber cables for such systems that support radio-frequency (RF) transponders.
2. Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. As an example, so-called “wireless fidelity” or “WiFi” systems and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in many different types of areas (coffee shops, airports, hospitals, libraries, etc.). The typical wireless communication system has a head-end station connected to an access point device via a wire cable. The access point device includes an RF transmitter/receiver operably connected to an antenna, and digital information processing electronics. The access point device communicates with wireless devices called “clients,” which must reside within the wireless range or a “cell coverage area” in order to communicate with the access point device.
The size of a given cell is determined by the amount of RF power the access point device transmits, the receiver sensitivity, antenna parameters and the RF environment, as well as by the RF transmitter/receiver sensitivity of the wireless client device. Client devices usually have a fixed RF receiver sensitivity so that the above-mentioned access point device properties largely determine the cell size. Connecting a number of access point devices to the head-end controller creates an array of cells that provide cellular coverage over an extended region.
One approach to deploying a wireless communication system involves creating “picocells,” which are wireless cells having a radius in the range from about a few meters up to about 20 meters. Because a picocell covers a small area (a “picocell area”), there are typically only a few users (clients) per picocell. A closely packed picocellular array provides high per-user data-throughput over the picocellular coverage area. Picocells also allow for selective wireless coverage of small regions that otherwise would have poor signal strength when covered by larger cells created by conventional base stations.
One type of wireless system for creating picocells utilizes RF signals sent over optical fibers—called “radio over fiber” or “RoF” for short. Such systems include a head-end station optically coupled to a transponder via an optical fiber link. Unlike a conventional access point device, the transponder has no digital information processing capability. Rather, the digital processing capability resides in the head-end station. The transponder is transparent to the RF signals and simply converts incoming optical signals from the optical fiber link to electrical signals, which are then converted to electromagnetic signals via an antenna. The antenna also receives electromagnetic signals (i.e., electromagnetic radiation) and converts them to electrical signals (i.e., electrical signals in wire). The transponder then converts the electrical signals to optical signals, which are then sent to the head-end station via the optical fiber link.
Multiple transponders are typically distributed throughout an optical fiber cable as a “transponder array,” wherein the optical fiber cable carries optical fiber links optically coupled to the transponders. The picocells associated with the transponder array form a picocell coverage area High-directivity transponder antennas can be used to reduce picocell cross-talk.
One application of picocellular wireless systems involves providing a number of different services (e.g., Wireless Local Area Network (LAN), voice, RFID tracking, temperature and/or light control) within a building, usually by deploying one or more optical fiber cables close to the ceiling and/or by using different RF frequency bands. Since the transponders are typically sealed within or onto the outside of the optical fiber cables, access to the transponders after installation is limited. Thus, in the case of a transponder failure, it can be difficult, expensive and time consuming to repair or replace the transponder. Further, the disruption of the particular service provided by the transponder can be a serious inconvenience to the end-users and to a business that relies on the picocellular wireless system being “up” continuously. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for dealing with transponder failures in a RoF optical fiber cable.